Monkind History
by IA190
Summary: An guide to a PKMN-AU where anthropomorphic and gijinka Pokemon dominate the world. The majority of the setting will cover the various regions, places, and nations in this AU. Please kindly review.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Our world is an incredibly vast and diverse place. From the snowcapped mountains of Mt. Coronet to the vast deserts of Orre, the planet we live in is truly a marvel of nature. In this brief guide to the nations of the world, we will detail the society and culture, as well as the geopolitics of various political entities, circa 1912. Ever since this guide book was published, the authors have long been striving to make an up-to-date, quality assessment and summary of the world as we know it. In this, dear reader, we hope that you may find sufficient information to sate your knowledge about our multifaceted and wonderful world.

What constitutes a "Mon"?

The question of what really constitutes a Mon has gone back centuries, with much debate regarding the various sub-species of Mon currently residing in the world. To religious individuals and the devout, a "Mon" refers to any intelligent creature created by our all-knowing and all-seeing creator, Arceus. To anthropologists and societal researchers, a "Mon" refers to any species capable of banding together in a group to build what we consider a civilisation. To psychologists, a "Mon" refers to any creature on the earth that possesses any level of sentience on the third level of the Birchwood Intelligence Scale, as per the most recent scientific studies (A guide to Intelligence and Self-Awareness, Torvalds, 1901) Yet while all of these definitions abound, the most simple answer that most people would accept these days is that a Sentient Mon is any creature that can possess self-awareness, can interbreed amongst each other, as well as the ability to utilise a subset of element-manipulating powers that we call a "moveset". Yet while this definition is common in these more enlightened and progressive times, it was not so in the centuries past.

In times well before the development of the industrial revolution, it was common to divide all Mons by type, but two definitions seemed to hold the most water in public discourse: that Mons were divided into "Anthros" (from a word meaning "person, sentient") or "Gijinkas" (from a word that had roughly the same meaning as the former, yet was used in a different context before the formation of the first Basic Language). These disputes and the nature of anthros and gijinkas made conflict and strife major issues. Anthros, while supposedly more "bestial", given their appearance to ferals, constituted a majority of the population, although they lacked unity. Gijinkas, given their unique appearance (to the more traditionalist Anthro Mons, this was the appearance of a hairless ape), and the lack of any extreme physiological variation, were more unified, although they lacked the numbers to successfully combat the Anthro populace.

The fact that one side possessed the numbers, and the other the coherence, led to an equalisation of power between the two subspecies. This did not mean balance; wars and battles were still fought, although there never seemed to be a winner. Yet with the formation of more intricate and developed societies during the years up to the Industrial Revolution, Anthros and Gijinkas were forced to cooperate in the midst of a changing world, as political and religious intrigue had led to a more complex society that saw no need for the more simplistic definitions of old. This sort of new thinking led to the creation of new nations and societies that went along unconventional lines, such as the Republic of Unova, which had a half-and-half society of Anthros and Gijinkas, as well as the Kanto-Johto Hegemony, which was the result of a unification between the Anthro-controlled Kanto and the Gijinka-controlled Johto. Despite all of this, there are nations that still adhere to the old cultural lines between Anthro and Gijinka, albeit with less internal strife as seen before. Such examples include the Empire of Sinnoh, a far-northern state where Gijinkas are the majority population, and Kalos, where the opposite is true.

Regardless, we can only hope that in such industrialised and enlightened times as these, a better world will prevail.

Anthro Mon

These Mons constitute a majority of the population of the known world. This branch of the species is most commonly found in Kanto, Hoenn, and Kalos. Anthro Mon are distinguished from their Gijinka cousins by their physiological appearance; most Anthro Mon generally resemble upright ferals. It is a common belief amongst more traditionalist and hardline Anthro Mons that due to this appearance, they are naturally the inheritors of the Earth, and that Gijinkas are an alien aberration. However, in recent years, this dispute has been toned down in the face of heavy industrialisation, changes to Religious laws and canons, as well as the creation of complex political alliances, that all but seemed to end the long-standing rivalry between Anthros and Gijinkas.

Most Anthro Mon can be classed into a variety of forms, which can range from the more Gijinka-like to the more bestial. In ages old, this often led to confusion between the Anthro societies and the Gijinka societies. On one end, you had Anthro Mon that, despite certain appearances that only a skilled physiologist could determine, looked Gijinka, while you had Anthro Mon on the other end that looked very close to being feral, despite obvious signs of intelligence. And finally, you had Anthros whose genetic basis lay in some of the more alien-looking Mon, such as the Ghost-types, who were made of pure dark energy. This led to the formation of a sort of intricate hierarchy amongst the Anthros, which often led to much intrigue and division. According to one historian, if there were more Gijinkas in the world, they would have been able to successfully exploit these internal divisions, and successfully become the dominant species.

Despite these divisions, most Anthro Mon were able to develop complex and intricate societies, which evolved into successful empires. One could say this was the result of their strength combined with their intelligence, while not as cohesive as that of the Gijinka, the added strength and manpower of most Anthro societies allowed them to rapidly expand across the World. The first successful Anthro Mon Empire was based in Central Kanto, which eventually grew into the larger Kanto Kingdom. This Kingdom often warred against their Gijinka neighbours, such as Johto and Sinnoh in years past. With the beginning of the Industrial Revolution and the end of the War of the Bell Tower (1792-1803), the societies of Kanto and Johto unified, creating a vast and prosperous Empire that soon grew to encompass most of the known world. During this period of expansion, the Empire would see the development of new technologies and discoveries in science, which would revolutionise the world. By 1900, the Empire had grown to encompass the Sevii and Orange Islands, as well as the outer colonies of Oblivia and Ransei.

Gijinka Mon

The Gijinka type of Mon is unique in the sense that their physical bodies appear to adhere to a common template: fur-less, fleshy skin that comes in different hues from brown to peach, a thoroughly similar skull-shape, and a distinguishable lack of digitigrade leg variations on almost every member of this sub-species. The only variations seemed to come in hair colour, as well as the appearance of certain "identifiers" which classed what kind of Gijinka they were. These identifiers often included tails or ears that seemed not to fit with the general body template, but correlated with that of a feral or Anthro Mon. This allowed members of the Gijinka sub-species to identify what type of Gijinka they were: for example, a certain tail shape or ear coloration could mean that you were a Luxray Gijinka or a Swadloon Gijinka. It would be callous to assume that the Gijinka were fully and completely independent of the hierarchy and speciesism that prevailed in Anthro society, whilst Gijinka Societies tended to lack extreme caste-like divisions, "type superiority" often prevailed in place of that, with certain types often lording over Gijinka tribes and nations depending on the situation.

Whilst interbreeding was possible between Anthro Mon and Gijinka Mon (despite cultural taboos), Anthro Mon often birthed their young through eggs, while Gijinka Mon carried their young in a uterus before birth. Evolution, while leading to extreme physiological growth variation in Anthros, did not do much to Gijinkas, other than change some of the "identifiers" or allow them to learn certain new movesets. Other than that, most Gijinkas possessed the same level of intelligence as Anthro Mon, given the societal and historical records of both sub-species (as well as several scientific tests conducted in the 1890s.)

Most Gijinkas played a rather unique societal niche in the parts of history well before the development of industrialised society. Given the lack of caste systems based on physiology, as well as better cooperation between members of the sub-species, Gijinka societies were able to develop advanced forms of government and technology at a slightly better rate than their Anthro cousins. However, the level of isolation between individual Gijinka societies (given the large number of Anthro Mon) made sure, for centuries, that a global Gijinka Empire was impossible. Yet with the creation of the Kanto-Johto Empire and the Republic of Unova in the 1700s, aspects of Gijinka society combined with aspects of Anthro society, creating a hybrid blend of technology and society that ultimately led to the Industrial Revolution, shaping our world as it is today.

Most Gijinka Mon can be found in the regions of Johto and Sinnoh, with significant minority populations in Unova and Hoenn.

Feral Mon

The Feral type of Mon is one of the most commonly encountered types of Mon on the planet, outnumbering Gijinkas and Anthro Mon in the millions. According to the general description, a Feral Mon "is any Mon that lacks a coherent language, as well as the ability of sentience, complex reasoning, or complex abstract thought." However, there have been obvious discrepancies with regards to this definition, based on new research coming out of the Academy of Goldenrod. Of particular note are the more "humanoid" or "anthro/gijinka-like" Feral Mons, such as Gardevoir or Zoroark. While they lack the ability of language, there have been instances where they have been able to develop rudimentary skills such as counting, simple mathematical equations, and tool-using. This new research has blurred the lines between Anthro and Feral, with most Anthro Mon decrying the research as heresy. Some Gijinka Mon took up the opportunity to proclaim their superiority with regards to this, which only added fuel to the fire. The debate ended only following a statement from the Academy that such experiments only produced "aspects of intelligence that you could also find in simple animals, and that these test subjects do not display the same level of cohesion and intelligence that Anthro Mon do have."

Despite the statement, the experience was humiliating for several Anthro Mon, and it continues to fuel pseudoscience and religious debates. Some Anthro Mon have turned the debate around, proclaiming that the research "only serves to tell us who the true people of this planet are." Of even further controversy is the so-called "Feral Alakazam Research Project", which aims to test levels of sentience in what some people consider the most intelligent Feral Mon. Despite official protests by the Church of Arceus, the research, conducted by a team of both Anthro and Gijinka biologists, continues today in Hearthome College.

It is considered a taboo (and in some faiths, tantamount to excommunication) to eat or consume a Feral Mon. Nonetheless, despite whatever legislative actions are being taken, a large underground market exists for the consumption and procurement of Feral Mon meat.

Regular Animals

Regular Animals are usually considered to be animals that lack the metamorphic, psychokinetic, and reproductive aspects that most Mons have. Despite this, regular animals perform a very vital role in the world today-as a form of nutrition and sustenance. Popular animals that are used for meat consumption include cows, chickens, and pigs. Eating certain regular animals, such as cats or dogs, is often considered a taboo in most cultures. Almost all regular animals have been domesticated; predatory "wild" regular animals are extremely rare, having fallen out of their position in the food chain following the spread of Monkind, approximately 100,000 years ago. Of course, it is still possible to find a lion or a tiger in the Castelia Zoo, but other than that, "wild" regular animals are extinct in the wilderness.

Basic Biological Traits

There are a variety of traits that unify all Mon. These include the ability to use movesets and the ability to interbreed within certain genetic groups. Another capability that we often see in most Mon species is the ability to Evolve. While the correct scientific term should be "metamorphosis", the term "Evolve" has been used as most Mon often grow more complex biological functions in a way that can be described as similar to Biological Evolution. In this paragraph, we detail the various cultural and biological aspects of the three traits that unify all Mon: Moves, Interbreeding, and Evolution.

Movesets and Types

Most Mon are able to learn the ability to use various psychokinetic or superpowered physical powers that can be used to manipulate the environment around them, often with significant variations. The first compendium of all known movesets and types came in classical antiquity, when Theodricus of Sootopolis City, an Anthro Manectric, composed his _Historia Mundi._ Whilst crude and archaic by modern standards, it served as the unified guide to all types and moves well until the invention of the printing press. In the 1600s, another intellectual by the name of Martin Voussier, a Gijinka Greninja from the Lumiose University, came up with a new compendium of known types, this time adding the so-called Ghost, Dragon, and Fairy types to the list. While this was met with ridicule and a vague threat of excommunication from the Church of Arceus, the types mentioned here eventually gained credence in scientific jargon in the early 1700s. Today, there are multiple types listed in the modern version of the full _Compendium,_ which will be listed as follows, as well as their date of inclusion:

A "-" sign denotes the years B.C.E. A year without that sign denotes a year C.E.

-Normal (-375)  
-Flying (1200)  
-Fight (1456)  
-Poison (1573)  
-Ground (-281)  
-Rock (104)  
-Bug (273)  
-Ghost (1702)  
-Steel (1196)  
-Fire (-375)  
-Water (-375)  
-Grass (-375)  
-Electric (1000)  
-Psychic (-375)  
-Ice (-375)  
-Dark (1496)  
-Dragon (1702)  
-Fairy (1702)

However, there can be mixes or hybrids of said types. Common examples include the Fennekin Evolution Line (Fire, Psychic, catalogued 294 BCE) or the Zubat Evolution Line (Poison, Flying, catalogued 1673), and so on and so forth. However, hybrids between incompatible types, such as a Fire-Water type, are impossible, and are left to the imagination.

Evolution

Most people are quick to confuse the term "Evolution", usually because of its two meanings: the biological progression of a species over time, or the metamorphosis that most Mons undergo when reaching certain stages in life. Here, we will discuss the latter definition, and its implications on society and culture in general.

Morphic Evolution is often the result of the physical Mon body adapting and changing over time. In Anthro Mon and Gijinka Mon, the changes can be noticed in appearance, more so in Anthro Mon, given the similarities between them and their Feral cousins. Distinguishing evolution in a Gijinka Mon can be a little bit tricky, given the fact that their growth is progressive rather than metamorphic, and that age is the prime distinguishing factor amongst Gijinkas. Rather, to deduce the evolutionary nature of a Gijinka, one needs to look at the subtle changes in their "identifiers" (i.e., ears and tail), or their moveset abilities. Usually, a more powerful move means that the Gijinka is of a higher evolutionary level; this also corresponds with age.

In Anthro Mon, Morphic Evolution is similar to what we see in Feral Species, with great changes in the physiology of the body. This, like Gijinka Mon, also corresponds with age, although age timelines in Anthro Mon can correspond to various stages within their morphic evolutionary pattern. Evolution in both Anthro and Gijinka Mon can be accelerated in various ways. While age ranges and general maturity still correspond to the evolutionary stage of a Mon (a 5-year old Empoleon is technically impossible), it is not unheard of Mons using various drugs and enhancers to become a second or third-tier evolutionary stage before thirty.

Evolutionary stages can be described in roughly four stages: infancy, basic evolution, and one of either two tiers. While Two-tier evolutionary families are the most common, it is not unknown to see Single-tier or Non-evolving families of Mon. Of further interest are those evolutionary families that branch out from evolution such as the Poliwhirl Family, which can evolve into two forms. By far, the most documented example of a branching evolutionary species is that of the Eevee, this evolutionary family can evolve into a variety of forms based on type (Fire, Grass, Dark, Water, Psychic, and Fairy are included). This has led leading geneticists and biologists to determine if the Eevee may be some sort of biological link amidst types, and further studies are being made into Eevee's evolutionary forms and their potential implications on the science of breeding and heredity.

Sometimes, a Mon can choose not to evolve, given certain conditions and pressure. Most sentient Mons have the ability to repress certain evolutionary aspects using a combination of mental and physical pressure; in recent years, this has been accelerated through the development of synthetic medicines. Repressed evolution amongst untrained ferals is rare, but not undocumented. Geneticists and scientists continue to research the potential implications on feral intelligence that this may have.

Based on current genetic research, approximately 90% of all Mon, whether feral, anthro, or gijinka, are connected to each other through Evolution. Theories as to why Evolution happens as a form of maturity rather than a general age progression amongst species had been hotly debated by scientists from all the great academic centres of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction

Politics can often be a touchy subject, especially when it comes to international relations. In such an inter-connected world as the one we live in, it pays to be discreet and careful when discussing one's national identity and ideology in peace-time. However, in times of warfare, it seems required to flaunt your national identity and your patriotism, as the men of nations fight in the field for whatever ideology and culture that they wish to defend. Yet we live in an era of peace-time, rather than one of endless conflict and war, so it should be a necessity that the civilised man, whether Anthro or Gijinka, know of the politics and relations of the various nations and regions of the world, as to avoid any potential argument or verbal conflict. We hope that this era of peace-time remains for the next decade, and for the rest of the century, for we, having entered into a new age of civilisation should not and shall not regress into the hideous and gruesome ways and antics of our ancestors. Kanto-Johto Empire Formation

Formed in the 18th century as a result of the unification between Anthro-controlled Kanto and Gijinka-controlled Johto at the end of the War of the Bell Tower, Kanto-Johto became home to the industrial revolution thanks to the intelligence and demeanour of what we refer to as the first "Captains of Industry": several Anthro and Gijinka Mon who combined their intelligence and political clout to create the first major manufacturing centres. With psychokinetic powers combined with raw materials and heavy machinery, they redefined commerce and industry in a relatively short timespan. With technology, political influence, and wealth in their hands, the Captains of Industry sponsored the creation of a "dual system" to lead the Empire. While there would be two royal lines to lord over Kanto and Johto, there would be a Parliament to lead and guide both nations. With representatives elected based on land holdings and nobility, it would have preserved the power of most of the noble families that existed for centuries in most regions while presenting a novel system to the people.

Expansion

As the world entered the 19th Century, the new union proceeded to expand across most of the known world, whether by diplomacy, pressure, or outright war. The reasons for this extensive period of colonisation can be attributed to what most proponents of expansion call the definitive text: a series of writings made by the philosopher and Nidoking Anthro known as Adam Boustead, which called for the spread of enlightenment and civilisation on the "savages and pagans" of the world. Rather than continue to involve itself in petty conflicts on the mainland, the Kanto-Johto Empire would expand southward and across the oceans, conquering the Orange Islands as its first prize. The conquest of the Orange Islands was done through a combination of conspiracy and shrewd diplomacy, with agents for the Empire manipulating the machinations surrounding the local monarch and tensions between the Anthro and Gijinka populace to take over the islands in the year 1817. With the island conquered on the basis of "protecting commercial interests", the Kanto-Johto Empire would then move on to conquer Oblivia. A chain of islands that lay to the east of the Orange Islands, Oblivia was said to be home to various archaeological sites of interest to academics, as well as so-called "artefacts of power". Under the command of the Gijinka Arcanine General Tobias Thorpe and his 9th Ranger Division, the conquest of the three islands was met with little resistance from the primitive tribes residing there. Yet this conquest of the three islands in 1819 was marred by what is now known as the "Steel Head" crisis. While records of this incident have been lost forever, what we do know is that the so-called Steel-Head crisis led to the death of Tobias Thorpe, as well as the sudden insanity of most members of the 9th Ranger Division. The islands lay uncontrolled for the next few years until another expeditionary force rebuilt the colony of Tilt Village on the islands and resumed the research and studies on the isles' ancient temples. Despite this, the so-called "artefacts of power" were nowhere to be found.

In 1852, Admiral Riley Osborne, an Anthro Furret, discovered using his ship, the _Pride of Ecruteak,_ the region which we now know as Ransei. Passing by the snowcapped mountains of the Northern Rim, Osborne would soon move southwards to the Illusio Gulf, where he would soon discover the Kingdom of Genmu. Amazed by the strange floating rock formations and the abundance of psychic types, Osborne declared the new portion of land "Illusio". Contact with the natives was not far, as Osborne soon discovered the inhabitants of the region, whose customs and traditions seemed to harken back to that of a feudal society similar to that of ancient Johto. Meeting with the ruling Kenshin family, which appeared to be run solely by "Gijinkas", Osborne would be both surprised and shocked to learn of the nature of the Ransei hierarchy. He would learn that some members of these "Gijinkas", who lacked the ability to exert movesets or abilities, could use a telekinetic power that could be used to bond with and influence Feral Mon. Osborne would then learn the next secret of Ransei: that this telekinetic power also extended to any individual with the ability to use a moveset, whether it be Anthro or Gijinka. These individuals, who looked exactly like a Gijinka, were referred to as "Warriors", and were captured at birth and used by the ruling Gijinka Families of Ransei to control and command their armies and bind their people into submission. Thankfully to Osborne, the ruling families and their Anthro allies were stuck at a medieval level of technology, and Osborne managed to forge an alliance with Genmu by showing them the technology developed in Kanto-Johto. Yet this newfound alliance was nearly broken when a faction of Genmu, secretly supported by the Northern Kingdom of Ryu, attempted to expel the individuals with violence.

Seeing that the people of Genmu and Ryu lacked the military abilities of Kanto-Johto, Osborne believed that with the right application of firearms and muskets, he would be able to win the battle. Yet in a sudden movement, he discovered that a sizeable chunk of his men were enthralled by a force that was revealed to be the result of a Warrior sent from Ryu. Outnumbered and outgunned, and with the threat of being enthralled himself, Osborne retreated with what remaining ships he had back to Cianwood City, where he reported his fantastical incident to the people of Johto. With shock and terror at these revelations, Parliament voted for military action into Ransei. Approved by the Emperor, the Ransei Expansion fleet left Goldenrod City in 1853.

The war for Ransei

When the Expansion Fleet reached the Southern Continent of Ransei in 1853, they were expecting fierce resistance, as well as an army of enthralled men. Yet once they arrived, they only found the ruins of Genmu, destroyed by some sort of battle. It was revealed that the "Mass Bonding Process" used by the Warrior from Ryu was temporary, although it had a weakening effect on the Mon involved, lowering their stats permanently and making them more susceptible to attack. Based on the interrogation of a surviving Genmu Noble, the only way for the Bonding Process to work successfully was on an individual Mon, and that the means for this kind of mass bonding seen in Genmu was the result of some extreme method used by the people of Ryu. It seems that the people of Ryu sent a "Warrior" to Genmu as a peace offering to woo the leader of the kingdom, who desired order in his country. Unwittingly using the power of the Warrior on his own populace, he subsequently weakened them and the army and paved the way for an invasion of Genmu. Realising this, the General of the Expansion Fleet, a Gijinka Typhlosion known as Ian Harlow began his first move: to set up a colony on what was left of Genmu. He would name the colony New Olivine, after his hometown of Olivine City. From there, he would send scouting teams to assess the nature of the region, as well as ascertain the nature of the local politics.

The second Kingdom that Harlow would discover would be the mountainous kingdom of Tsubasa, which Harlow referred to as "Avia". The scouts reported that the Kingdom of Tsubasa was besieged by an invading force from Ryu, yet there was no sign of any enthralment or the Warrior of Ryu. Seeing this, Harlow would make a move towards the region, in what historians refer to as the "March to the Mountains." Using several members of the 12th Flying Corps (which was composed of winged Anthro Mons), Harlow would send a message to the King of Tsubasa regarding the siege by Ryu: that he would defend the Kingdom of Tsubasa with "weapons of terrifying power" on the condition that the Kingdom of Tsubasa swear fealty to the Kanto-Johto Empire. The King, desperate enough, accepted the offer from Harlow despite the protests of his advisors. Harlow would then begin his movement towards the Mountains, where he would help fortify the region.

Having used the difficult and nearly impassible Eastern Trail, Harlow and his forces, aided by feral cavalry units, arrived at the besieged castle. Armed with rifles, cannons, and mechanical equipment that would allow the troops to modify and supercharge their moves, Harlow and the forces of Tsubasa moved towards repelling the forces of Ryu, which were hitting at the castle's northern section. The armies of Ryu, which were entirely Dragon-Types, attempted to besiege the forces of Harlow. Harlow, who had knowledge of the offensive nature of Dragon-type moves, countered it with a barrage of gun and cannon fire. The ground armies of Ryu, surprised at the new weapons being used by their enemy, attempted to outflank the riflemen on the ground. However, they were met with a barrage of fire-not from the ground, but from the high towers of the castle, which were retro-fitted with cannons. The General of the Armies of Ryu, an Anthro Haxorus, attempted to alleviate the situation by flying up to hit the cannons. Yet even in the sky, they were met with resistance from the airborne forces of Tsubasa, who were supported by the 12th Flying Corps. Armed with rifles that they skilfully used in the air, the 12th Corps managed to repel the airborne Ryu forces, allowing the cannons positioned on the towers to focus their fire on Ryu's ground troops.

The lack of gunpowder amongst the forces of Ryu, as well as the use of move modifiers, allowed General Harlow to hit hard against the opposing armies. Yet due to the fact that most members of the Army of Ryu were Dragon-Types, the forces of Kanto-Johto took a significant beating, given that most of them were fire, grass, or water types. However, the successful use of air-power and the terrain by General Harlow ensured a decisive victory. For it was during the second day that Harlow would send teams of the 12th Corps and airborne feral mons carrying riflemen to perform tactical strikes against the armies of Ryu. These strikes, which lasted a successive five days, as well as the establishment of garrisons on the mountain-sides, allowed Harlow to significantly weaken the invaders. On the seventh day, with large parts of the canyon and mountainside secured by Tsubasa and Kanto-Johto, Harlow made a full assault from all the garrisons and his forces waiting at the canyon on the Ryu camp, where they successfully managed to capture the General of the invaders. The scene, according to accounts at that time, was a "bloody massacre", given the excessive use of firepower and airborne attacks from the 12th Corps.

With the General captured, Harlow would soon learn of the nature of Ryu's recent conquests, as well as the fate of Osborne's formerly enthralled men. It would seem that Ryu had managed to conquer the kingdoms to the North, and that Osborne's surviving men were waging a guerrilla war against Ryu, having moved Northwards by boat. The reason for their survival, according to the General, was their use of firearms: while Dragon-type moves could hit, their fairly medieval armour and the use of melee weapons made them an easy target for bullets. Move uses, after all, were not infinite, and many of the grunts in the Ryu army lacked the ability to recharge their moves as fast as the Mons from Kanto-Johto (Mons from industrialised countries could replenish moves faster thanks to advances in medicine, as well as the liberal use of early amplification devices*).

Harlow would now make two goals, to conquer and annex Ryu, as well as to find the guerrilla forces. Even with their firearms and mechanised equipment, Harlow knew that Dragon-type moves could still be a threat to his forces. Seeing this, Harlow made it an objective to conquer or ally with the other Kingdoms of Ransei before moving against Ryu. From the years 1853-1857, Harlow would base his military operations out of his slice of Ransei, which included the remains of Genmu as well as newly-allied Tsubasa. The following years would see a gradual conquest of Southern Ransei. While obstacles were encountered, mostly from raiders from Ryu that attempted to breach the now-fortified defensive positions along Tsubasa, the combined power of Genmu, Tsubasa, and a steady supply of men and equipment from the mainland would allow for a conquest of major portions of Southern Ransei in 1855. It should be of note that a lot of the successes done in the conquest of Southern Ransei were a result of General Harlow successfully exploiting divisions between the various Kingdoms of Ransei. as well As for the guerrillas, Harlow managed to make contact with them in 1854, when they finally managed to escape out of the Ryu-occupied Kingdom of Fukutsu. Many of them would continue to fight for Harlow as he continued his conquest of Ransei.

In 1856, with a sizeable portion of Southern Ransei under the control of Kanto-Johto, and the other Kingdoms having declared allegiance or neutrality towards Harlow's forces, Harlow would then make his move against the territories of Ryu. In Ryu, the situation was already negligible; resistances were popping up in the occupied nations, empowered by the news of the conquests of Kanto-Johto. In particular, the nations of Mitama and Fubuki were already creating extensive problems for the supply lines of Ryu, which only served to ensure that the armies of Ryu would focus their time on these resistances, rather than mount a full-scale assault on the Kanto-Johto Army. With these divisions in place, General Harlow would make a move against Ryu, aided by the general army of Kanto-Johto as well as people from the conquered nations. The conquest of Ransei would start with the relatively easy invasion of Mitama and Fubuki. With the resistance glad to help Kanto-Johto, believing that they would liberate them from the control of Ryu, General Harlow would make a full assault on Ryu in February of 1857.

The conquest of Ryu was swift and brutal, with manpower, technology, and resources from the conquered nations, Kanto-Johto managed to successfully conquer the Kingdom of Ryu in March of 1857. The success of this conquest can be attributed to Harlow's exceptional use of the Fairy-type of Mon-while unknown in Ransei, Fairy-types were known to contain moves that would be lethal to a Dragon-Type in the mainland. Surprisingly, the Warrior, which had threatened the forces of Kanto-Johto, was defeated thanks to the use of airborne strikes by winged Mons before he could exert his ability on the forces of Kanto-Johto. With most of Ransei under the full control of Kanto-Johto, and most opposition taken away through Harlow's successful "divide-and-conquer" tactic, Harlow would be welcomed back in Kanto-Johto as a war hero. From then on, Ransei would officially be known as the Protectorate of Ransei, with Harlow presiding over as its first Governor-General. Most of the Northern Regions where Ryu once stood would remain underdeveloped for years following its sack during the war, and development by the Empire would be focused on the Southern Regions of the continent. By 1861, a steady supply of Anthro and Gijinka colonists had moved to the region, toppling the old Hierarchy. As for the Warrior caste, the lack of a Warrior that would allow for mass enthralment would mean that their ability would ensure their control and regulation by the Empire for decades to come.

The Abelardian Age

When Emperor Abelard I ascended to the throne of Kanto in 1860, the Empire had been celebrating the fruits of its labours in Ransei several years ago. Abelard, an Anthro Espeon and the first Psychic-type to ascend to the throne, was young and enthusiastic, ready to usher in further reforms to the Empire. Of pressing note was the state of relations with the nation of Hoenn, which lay to the West. Johto, being a Gijinka-controlled Nation, was a rival to Anthro-controlled Hoenn, as they were in dispute over several islands in between the two nations. The main bone of contention was the "free city" of Mossdeep, which lay on an island off the coast of Lilycove City. Mossdeep City had always been known as an independent city-state, free of the political authority of either Hoenn or Johto. However, when the Prince of Mossdeep City, an anthro manectric, passed away due to old age in 1859, disputes between some of the noble houses of Johto and the government of Hoenn came about with regards as to who would become the successor to the Mossdeep throne, as the Prince had no heirs. Hoenn advocated that a member of the Ever Grande dynasty ascend to the throne, claiming relation to the late Prince. Johto responded with advocacy for the Duke of House Tycho to ascend, in order to protect Johtonese commercial interests in the region. With the region poised on the brink of war, Abelard realised that he would not let conflict threaten the vital trade lines that connected Hoenn to the Mainland. At the same time, he had to respect the decisions of the sister Kingdom of Johto, seeing that it was a part of the Empire. He then went to Parliament to discuss it with members of the Johto delegation, as well as to open up talks with the reigning King of Hoenn. Through his meditation, Emperor Abelard was able to broker a deal with Johto and Hoenn: that Mossdeep City's Johtonese commercial interests would have heightened protection, whilst Hoenn would be able to institute their own laws and regulations with the ascendancy of the Ever Grande Monarch, as long as there would be a line drawn in the sand with regards to Johtonese commercial interests. This dual system proved popular, and the Free city of Mossdeep would be a hub for Johto trade and Ever Grande influence on the local populace. Abelard was hailed as a tactful diplomat back in Kanto, and this served to solidify relations between Kanto and Hoenn.

Emperor Abelard continued to lead the nation, and oversee a general strengthening of relations between Kanto-Johto and the Unovan Federal Republic, with the accords of Castelia coming in between the two nations following Unova's victory in the previous Unovan Civil War (1862-1866). It was during his time in Unova that Abelard would take an interest in a young Anthro Servine by the name of Claire Ashford. The two pursued a romance, and when the revelation came public, it created scandal in the Empire, given its history of how nobility was separate from commoners in the nation. A commoner, let alone a foreigner, marry into what was the most powerful noble family in the mainland? Many Mons, whether Anthro or Gijinka, would consider that a perversion of regal pomp and circumstance. Yet, the Emperor managed to prevail, when he threatened to leave the Royal Family if he did not marry Claire. Despite widespread unpopularity to the decision, many Kantonese Mons considered his will infallible, and the marriage took place in 1868. The 37-year-old Abelard would later father several Snivy children, who would serve as the first foreigners to be born into any Royal Family in the mainland.

The 1870s also saw troubling times for the Empire, as a series of partisan revolts broke out in the industrial cities of Vermilion and Saffron City, in response to poor working conditions in the factories and manufacturing centres of each city. The demands of the revolutionaries were simple: abolish the owning and nobility-based Parliamentary system that united the Empire in favour of a more democratic system, with the ability to elect in members of Parliament from the people. The Emperor, while he was known to be a reformer, was cautious, knowing that giving into the revolutionaries would mean alienating the noble families of Kanto and Johto. When he attempted to send an envoy to discuss a compromise with the revolutionaries, the envoy was instead taken hostage. Whilst the Emperor would have allowed for better working laws and reforms to take place, the revolutionaries wanted full popular representation with regards to Parliament. He would have none of that.

On June 12, 1875, the security forces of Vermilion City ordered the revolutionaries to cease and desist their "partisan actions". With the revolutionaries refusing the order, a bloodbath suddenly broke out. Having managed to take over several factories, they managed to acquire several firearms and move modifying gear, which made it difficult for the security forces to gain a foothold on the revolutionaries. Supported by the lower classes of Vermilion City, the revolutionaries managed to block major streets and take control of critical points around the city. Curfew was installed, and security was tightened. Eventually, the army was called in to quell the revolutionaries, as the situation in Vermilion City became more and more chaotic. Reports of brutality on behalf of the army only served to further ignite the revolution in Vermilion City. In Saffron City, the situation was no better; a battle between members of the police, army, and revolutionaries had led to the razing down of one slum. As each day seemed to get more brutal and violent, there were calls for actual reform from public figures, such as the Gijinka Stantler intellectual Kotuka Helden. Helden himself would be labelled an "anarchist" by several critics, as he would further defend his position.

The most personal blow for the Emperor regarding the revolution would be the death of his wife, Claire: on September 8, 1875, a group of revolutionary bandits would ambush her carriage as it passed by Viridian City with a blast of the Flamethrower move, combined with a homemade bomb. The end result was disastrous: no one onboard the Queen's carriage survived. The Emperor, once he heard of this news, reportedly flew into a rage of grief and anger. Ordering an immediate assault on all revolutionary positions by the army, as well as an end to what he called "blatant anarchist propaganda", he would gradually be seen as an aggressive leader in the days to come. Whilst most citizens understood his grief, others questioned such aggressive and militaristic moves to quash the revolution. Eventually, the social disorder that the revolution started would end in the early days of the year 1876, with the revolutionary leaders that instigated the Vermilion and Saffron riots executed at the Cinnabar Island Prison. But the Emperor, despite this bout of rage, decided to implement sudden reforms in the year 1880. Whilst the motives for this are unknown, some historians would suggest that Emperor Abelard wanted the reforms in place so that the chaos of what took his wife would not have to happen again. Despite the placement of a popular election system, anarchist rebels would still terrorise the more remote regions of the Empire well into the 1890s. The Emperor, in the meantime, would spend the rest of his life in mourning.

Ironically, in the 1890s, a gradual transition of power from the Royal Family in Kanto to Parliament would see most of the power of the man who mandated such reforms vanish. Yet the power of individual noble families would still remain, and the Emperor would still remain a popular figure amongst his people, as memories of the revolution faded. However, the sudden transition of power to the Parliament would be seen as alarming to the people of Johto, who were still under the full control and authority of their King. Afraid that their noble power would diminish in a similar way to Kanto, the monarchy and the noble families of Johto would consolidate their power by investing in major corporations that operated in the region. The corporations and noble families of Johto would soon become steadfast allies, much to the dismay of the Emperor.

On October 2, 1911, Emperor Abelard passed away due to a heart attack. His funeral was attended by many dignitaries of state, from the President of Unova to the Emperor of Sinnoh. His son, a serperior by the name of Maxwell, took up the crown as Emperor Gaius I.

The Empire today

Today, the Empire of Kanto-Johto is the world's foremost power, spreading across much of the world. Brimming with modern technology and an army that rivals that of most other nations, Kanto-Johto truly is the Empire that many other nations should strive to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnoh in the contemporary era

Sinnoh today stands as one of the world's most modern Empires, having shed the isolationism of past ages to join up with the rest of the world. This majority Gijinka nation, located to the North of the mainland, is a rising power that thrives on advanced, Gijinka-made technology. A popular site for religious pilgrims who either wish to bathe in the multiple holy lakes that surround the region, or to worship at the foot of Mount Coronet, the region is also home to one of the oldest religious organisations in the known world. This organisation, the Sinnoh Church, was one of the first Arceist religions to form about following the age of antiquity. Based in Hearthome City, this religious organisation has since been modernising itself to appeal to other followers, both Gijinka and Anthro. Religiosity aside, advanced technology and manufacturing is a mainstay of Sinnoh culture, with many of the world's greatest minds hailing from this Northern Land. The region truly has meshed faith and intellectualism to produce one of the richest cultures in the civilised world, rivalled by no one.

The formation of faith

It is said that long ago, where Sinnoh stands today, all of creation came about. In the blank void of nothingness, a single egg hatched, and from that egg, Arceus, the creator-deity prominent in most myths around the world. was born. During this time, which most theologians refer to as the "age of darkness", Arceus created Dialga and Palkia, giving the former the ability to administer the nature of time, and Palkia the ability to administer the nature of space. Of particular note are the claims of an ancient scroll that has been referred to as the "Scroll of Distortion", which states that Arceus created a third legendary-deity, which most mons refer to as "Giratina". It is said that the deity known as Giratina is emblematic of death and destruction, and that it will "devour the world" come the end times, sucking all of existence back into its home dimension, known as the "Distortion World". Much argument abounds amongst religious philosophers as to whether Giratina was a creation of Arceus, expelled for its violent behaviour, or an entirely separate deity. The latter will often cite the writings of Maximilian of Celestic Town, a gijinka bibarel who in the early 14th century, claimed that Giratina was a separate deity from Arceus, and that while Arceus represented creation and order, Giratina represented destruction and chaos. Despite this debate, most faiths and religions would agree that Giratina is a monstrous and evil figure, and that it stands in opposition to Arceus, regardless of whether Arceus created it or if it was an entirely separate being.

Following the creation of the two (or three), it is said that Arceus then created Azelf, which represented willpower, Uxie, which represented knowledge, and Mespirit, which represented emotion. These three-willpower, knowledge, and emotion, can be found in all Mons across the world today, regardless of type, ideology, or affiliation. These three then dove into the deep waters of what we now know as Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity, where they slumber up to today, giving all Mons across Sinnoh the means to have rationality, feeling, and strength. The lakes today remain a popular site for pilgrims, where they will bathe to supposedly receive the power associated with each member of the "Lake Trio". Bathing in Lake Valor has long been popular with warriors, soldiers, and those seeking the strength to continue life, as it is said that the powers of Azelf grant strength to those who ask. Bathing in Lake Acuity, on the other hand, is said to give one insight, and as such, it has been popular with both clerics and intellectuals, despite the freezing temperatures. However, the most popular site for pilgrims that worship the Lake Trio is located on the outskirts of the sleepy town known as Twinleaf. It is hear, at Lake Verity, that lovers, the depressed, or those simply wishing to feel happiness will bathe, for it is said that the powers of Mespirit are there to drive out feelings of anger and fear, and to instil calm and balance to the bodily emotions.

Following the creation of the Lake Trio, it is said that Arceus created Mt. Coronet, the tallest mountain in the world, to divide the early Sinnoh Region in two. The violence of this act is said to have created Stark Mountain, where the legendary Mon Heatran was created amidst the fire and magma. Even today, worship of Heatran is commonplace in the island to Sinnoh's north, where it is revered in a fashion similar to that of the deity Groudon in Hoenn. At the very end of this great period of creation, Arceus created several items of power, known as the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. It is said that the Adamant Orb is a relic of power associated with Dialga, and that it has the ability to distort time and temporal physics if used, serving as a gateway to Dialga's home dimension. The Lustrous Orb, in the meantime, is said to be associated with Palkia, and has the ability to distort spatial dimensions and the nature of space, serving as a gateway to Palkia's dimension. The location, or even existence, of such relics of power is unknown to modern historians, although there have been claims over the years that various large gems may have been the orbs themselves. A third orb, referred to as the Griseous Orb, is also said to exist, although the nature of its power is unknown, and some have speculated its origins to the Death-god, Giratina.

At the end of this tumultuous period of creation, Arceus vanished into the Hall of Origin, where, if one were to follow certain religious texts, fell into an endless sleep, supposedly to awaken upon the end of the world. Other religious sects claimed that Arceus, instead remained awake, where he continues to watch over the entirety of universal existence. Some even say that he continues to tinker with creation and existence as a whole rather than just watch over or sleep. These two latter views have often been called heretical by the main Sinnoh Church, although they have gained credence and popularity in other regions. Yet most of these religions follow a similar pattern regarding with what happens during the very end of existence, with an apocalyptic event marking the end of the current existing reality. However, views as to what happen during these end times vary-some claim that the world is destined to be the site of a major battle between the forces of light, led by Arceus, and the forces of darkness, led by Giratina. Others claim that the nature of existence is based on the morals of mortal Mons-if the world's balance is tipped in favour of violence and despair, the world will be sucked into the Distortion World, and all existence will be rendered null in the chaos, with reality returning to its primal state. Yet if the world manages to tip itself in the favour of righteousness and hope, then the "Halls of Origin will open up as a great paradise, with Arceus recreating a world where those who reside in it are undying and not cursed to live in a state of un-death." These viewpoints still remain causes of religious debate even up to today, with different denominations often arguing about the nature of existence and its eventual fate, creating more harm than harmony.

Since this creation event, it is said that Mew, a mon that possessed the genetic makeup of all present and future mon, appeared. However, most followers of the Sinnoh Arceist faith disagree, given that the idea of a central genetic carrier to them goes against their concept of creation, adding "unnatural heresies" to the pre-existing faith. While some historians claim that a single mon being the genetic progenitor of all mon is absurd, others have claimed that this concept is in fact, signs that a unifying missing link existed at some time in the past. In Sinnoh, despite the penchant for advanced technology, the "Arceist View" prevails, where it was Arceus and Arceus alone that created all the mon of the world. This view has run into conflict with other faiths and ideologies, with other faiths claiming that the concept of simultaneous creation gives credence to those amongst the Gijinka that would like to see their sub-species dominate the Earth (as one can interpret the claim of a simultaneous creation to mean that "Arceus created all Mons at the same time, giving the Gijinka-Mon supremacy over the others"), and scientists claiming that it goes against the modern understanding of gradual (not morphic) evolution. Yet a very radical theory that was posited by one Anthro Typhlosion by the name of Ethan Pembroke claims that anthro mon are the evolution of feral mon, while gijinkas are simply the evolution of a yet-unknown variant of regular animal (for further information on what a regular animal is, see Monkind History and Society by E. Talmadge, 1912), and that through unknown reasons, they gained most of the characteristics of other mon. In the same way that the "feral intelligence tests" created outrage amongst most Anthro mon, it is likely that this study will provoke the same amongst Gijinka mon. Time will tell if these views will actually gain a foothold on the scientific community as further experiments and studies are being made to make us more aware of our evolutionary history.

Legends of Sinnoh

Lunar Duo

Despite the widespread faith of the Sinnoh Arceist Church, there remain other legends that abound in Sinnoh. In Canalave City, you have cults dedicated to the "Lunar Duo", namely the legendary deities that are referred to as Cresselia and Darkrai. These two are said to represent the full moon and new moon, respectively. Worship of Cresselia is usually undertaken during a full moon, where she is said to give supplicants and the faithful the ability to cleanse their minds of sin and treachery. Despite the fact that the Cresselia Faith has placed Cresselia in the place of the Lake Trio, the Sinnoh Church has generally accepted their religious practices. The same cannot be said of Darkrai worship, given the place that Darkrai has in local myths. In most stories and legends in the Canalave area, Darkrai is said to be an enigmatic figure that reportedly invades the nightmares of the innocent, only to be stopped by Cresselia. This motif features heavily in the annual Lunar Festival that takes place in Canalave City every year, in where a dramatised play of Darkrai invading the nightmares of a young mon occurs. These nightmares only end when an actor portraying Cresselia comes into the stage, and shoos off Darkrai, banishing him to the mists of time. However, in recent times, several cults that worship Darkrai have popped up around Canalave city, guided by the notorious anthro Staraptor and occultist Roth Berlitz.

Shaymin and Floaroma Town

Floaroma town, located in the West of Sinnoh, is world famous for its vast fields of flowers, as well as the large amounts of berries and honey that are produced here. (The writer invites you to come to the region for the annual Oran Wine and Mead festival, although that's for another book). However, according to local legend, the town was once a barren and desolate hill. Farmers often would try planting crops in the region to no avail, yet one man decided to plant flowers each day, as a sort of form of gratitude to his constant survival, even in times of despair. As the legend goes, the farmer's flowers were unable to bloom, given the desolate location. One night, however, the farmer was visited by a "forest spirit", who granted his wish. As a result, the farmer's flowers were able to bloom in abundance. This "forest spirit" was proclaimed by the local elders to be Shaymin, a Mon that is generally regarded as representative of gratitude. Ever since then, the town has celebrated this event with a festival of flowers, in where floats and ornate costumes are used by participants to mark the start of the harvest season.


End file.
